nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Deadly Sin 1
The Road to Deadly Sin 1 is the sixty-first episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninety-second episode overall. It is a Triple Threat Match between The Hulk, Frankenstein and Superman as they fight to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship in a Steel Cage Match. Match }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Frankenstein and the Hulk stare one another down and pose in intimidating fashion. The two lock up and try to gain an upper hand to no effect. Superman paces the ring watching on before deciding to escape the cage. The Hulk spots Superman and pulls him off the cage. Frankenstein uppercuts Superman and the Hulk gives him a snapmare. Frankenstein picks Superman up for a bodyslam. The Hulk mounts and punches Superman. Frankenstein and the Hulk take it in turns to knee Superman’s arm. Frankenstein punches away at Superman then gives him a release German suplex before Irish whipping Superman into the Hulk who catches him with a hurricanrana. The Hulk Irish whips Superman into Frankenstein who catches him with an inverted atomic drop. The Hulk delivers a shinbreaker to Superman before Frankenstein throws Superman into the corner to knee him and stomp on his face. The Hulk throws Superman into the corner and thrusts his shoulders into Superman’s gut before backflipping and dropkicking Superman in the face. The Hulk Irish whips Superman into Frankenstein who kicks Superman in the face with a big boot. The Hulk continues to club at Superman before giving him a release German suplex. The Hulk throws Superman into the corner where Frankenstein chokes him with his boot. The Hulk then punches Superman repeatedly in the corner. Frankenstein then chokes Superman with his boot once more before the Hulk delivers another series of shoulder thrusts. The Hulk and Frankenstein pick superman up and toss him across the ring. The Hulk and Frankensein turn their attention to one another once more and start brawling. Frankenstein tangles the Hulk in the ropes then drops him to the mat. The Hulk fights back with a series of hard punches. Frankenstein gives the Hulk some pullback shoulder thrusts. Frankenstein clotheslines the Hulk in the corner of the ring then uppercuts him in the back repeatedly before delivering a clothesline to the Hulk’s back. The two look at one another and pause before deciding to climb the cage simultaneously. Superman recovers and knocks both men off the cage. Superman hits Frankenstein with a wind-up punch then gives one to the Hulk. Superman throws Frankenstein into the corner but Frankenstein fights him off to attempt a Big Boot but Superman blocks it and fires back with a hurricanrana. The Hulk attacks Superman with a chop then attempts a Big Boot of his own but Superman again blocks it and delivers a hurricanrana to the Hulk. Superman hits both of his opponents into opposing corners with a Speeding Bullet each before giving Frankenstein an S-5 and putting the Hulk in the Super Sharpshooter to wear down his legs. Superman releases the hold and climbs the cage to escape it, winning the match to become the #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Superman Trivia *Spider-Man versus Batman is announced as signed for Deadly Sin 2007. Category:Season 8